Wake me up when it's all over
by darrah-toons
Summary: Eren's been having nightmares about his past life as a soldier fighting gigantic creatures known as titans. As the days go on, it starts to worsen, worrying his friends and family. Will he be able to overcome these horrific memories and move on? (Modern AU) Ereri, slight Eremin if you squint. Warning: contains spoilers from the manga
1. Chapter 1

Description: Eren's been having nightmares about his past life as a soldier fighting gigantic creatures known as titans. As the days go on, it starts to worsen, worrying his friends and family. Will he be able to overcome these horrific memories and move on? (Modern AU) Ereri, slight Eremin if you squint. Warning: contains spoilers from the manga

Rated: T (possible M)

Blood, it was everywhere. Steam rose from some of it, but not all. It reached from high atop the trees of the Forrest and far below earth's surface. The boy standing in the middle of it all looked around at the bodies that lay before him, his heartbeat fast and unable to calm down as he tried to catch his breath. Panic started to set in when his eyes landed two of the corpses. There was three of them, but only two seemed to dead.

Slosh slosh...

Footsteps could be heard splashing in the pools of blood. He looked around frantically, searching for the last person. Fear surged throughout his body making him almost reckless in his search. A voice boomed in the silence, anger and shock apparent with small traces of hurt.

"Eren, what have you done?" Eren froze at the mention of his name.

"H-Heichou?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Answer me cadet; what the fuck have you done?" Eren backed up ever-so-slightly realizing the harsh truth of it all.

"I-I'm sorry captain L-Levi." There wasn't a third body to be found... There wasn't even a third person to go after. It was him all along. He lost control during battle and demolished the last of the titans... along with his friends and the rest of the Scouting Legion.

"There are no more sorry's Jaeger. This is the second time you've lost control and look what it did. Do you realize what has to be done now correct?" Levi drew his blades and cornered the titan-shifter. Eren swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded, tears staining his cheeks. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me choice." He turned around and the blades connected with his-

"!" The boy gasped and shot out of his bed nearly took out the person standing above him.

"Argh what the hell Eren?! You almost hit me just now." His older sister complained backing away from the boy.

"Don't 'what the hell' me; your dumb ass was the one standing close to me watching me sleep or some weird shit. Now what the hell do you want Summer?" He growled at the girl.

"Mom told me to come wake you up for school. If you don't hurry you'll be late. You have approximately 10 minutes before Mikasa, Armin, and myself leave without you." And with that she exited his room.

"Fuck." The brunette scurried to get his clothes on and rushed down stairs to meet up with his friends before they took off. "Sorry guys." Eren nearly tumbled down the stairs calling out to them. Mikasa, their adoptive sister, sighed and put on her messenger bag while Armin, the blonde neighbor boy, giggled.

"I see you're finally up." His mother smiled handing him his backpack.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just go guys. Bye mom." Eren took his bag and exited their home along with his friend and siblings. Once out the door, they got into Summer's car, Mikasa in the passenger and Eren and Armin in the back. The drive to the school wasn't all that long, but could be depending on the traffic. However today they were in luck. There was barely any traffic this morning and made it to the school with a few minutes to spare.

"Hey Eren, I heard we got a new student. Transferred all the way from MP High. Wonder what a kid like him is doing all the way down here at SL high school." Armin pointed out.

"Isn't he in the same class as Summer?" Mikasa added, teasing the poor boy. You see, Eren was gay and the three around him knew it.

"He is. Maybe I should go talk to him. You should come along dearest brother; he seems pretty cute." Summer poked his nose and headed in the direction the new student was in.

"W-wait! Guys this isn't cool." Eren blushed looking in his direction.

"C'mon Eren let's go be friendly before four eyes and Erwin steal him. He looks so lonely, does he not?" Summer grabbed his wrist and started dragging him before he had the chance to respond.

"Good luck!" Armin called out to him before following Mikasa to their first class.

The brunette boy's face turned a shade darker as they neared their target. Slamming his locker, the new student turned only to be greeted by a smiling chocolate haired girl about his height and a tomato faced brunette boy that was taller than him. His face hardened at the sight of Eren.

"What do you want?" He had a deep, smooth voice.

"We just wanted greet you and welcome you to our school. I'm Summer and this is my younger brother Eren." The girl cursed herself for sounding so syrupy sweet. Said boy just stood there blushing still, unsure of what to do.

"Name's Levi." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for being so abrupt; I just wanted to spare you from-"

"LLLLEEEEEVVVVIIIII!" A brown haired woman came running towards the group and groomed the poor man. "It's been FOREVER since we last talked! HowwasMPhighwhatwasitlikewhodidyoumeet-"

"-From my friend Hanji here. Sorry about that. I take it you know her already?" Summer cut her off and covered her mouth.

"Shitty four eyes. Sadly yes." His expression stayed the same.

"Well it was nice meeting you. The bell's about to ring so we're gonna get going. C'mon Eren." Said boy was entranced by Levi and barely caught on to what was said. He took one last glance at the two left behind and was left to think about this strange morning for the rest of the day.

AUTHORS NOTE: man this is just the first chapter! Hope you all are liking it so far! Please go easy on my though. This is my first SnK fix so I apologize if the characters seem OOC. Anyways I don't own any characters except for Summer and the story itself. Chapter 2 will be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

First period seemed to have passed by relatively slow today for Eren. Each time he looked at the clock, only a minute or two would go by. He looked at his notebook, then to the notes put up on the board, and back to his notebook. Armin tapped his shoulder, passing him a small note hidden from the eyes of their teacher Mr. Pixis.

'Hey is everything alright? I know you usually do this during class but you seem even more out of it than normal. Is it that new kid?' A sigh escaped the brunette boy's lips as he replied.

'Yeah. I can't get him out of my mind at all. It's making it hard to focus.' The blonde next to him frowned and went back to taking notes. Eren took another glance at the clock by the door and grinned. The bell was going to ring any second and he could talk to Armin about everything. He watched the second hand make its rounds around the clock until the bell sounded. Almost instantly did he pack up and head to his locker next to Armin's. Said blonde came up next to him and started questioning him.

"I've never seen you this hung up on a single guy before. Not even Jean or me or-"

"Armin, there's something different about this one. I swear I've seen him before or from somewhere even though we've never met until now." Eren set his book in his locker and grabbed three for his next three classes.

"I'm not sure I follow Eren." Armin rested against his locker and looked at his friend in confusion.

"It's hard to explain. Anyways the late bell is going to ring at any moment. We should probably get to our next classes." The brunette shut his locker and walked to his next class with Mikasa.

-le time skip-

((With Levi in gym class))

"Hey Levi, it certainly has been a while since we last met." A tall blonde man approached the ever stoic and shorter one.

"That it has Erwin. Only this time there's no threat to humanity." Levi let out a soft chuckle.

"Oi Levi! It's been so long that it seems like centuries have passed!" Hanji ran over to them, her brown pony tail flopping around.

"That's because it has been shitty glasses." The dark haired man 'tch'ed and crossed his arms, his expression remaining the same.

"Oh don't be like that! Relax a little!" Hanji put her arms around them. All she got was a light chuckle from the blonde and an eye roll from Levi. "Hey, you boys don't suppose anyone else can recall the previous events with the titans and all do you?" Her face became serious within a matter of seconds.

"It doesn't seem like it does it now. Hmm. Also it seems as if new members were brought about the original grouping from back then. I don't recall some of the 104th trainees having any siblings and now most of them have at least one or two." Erwin tilted his head in thought.

"Hmph. It's probably for the best anyways that they don't. We don't need a bunch of teenagers running around with PTSD." Levi hung his head.

"Ah, loosen up a little Levi. You act so much like you used to. You are only 17 this time around. No need to grow up again so fast." The blonde chuckled.

"Like you've much room to talk... commander." A small smirk edged its way on to Levi's emotionless features.

"So, aside from all of this, how have you two been doing since our finale days in the Scouting Legion? I know I've gotten into some newer aged things like anime and manga." Hanji smiled.

"I've been enjoying a peaceful life and got the childhood I wished I had had back then." Erwin commented.

"What the fuck is anime shitty four eyes? Don't tell me it's like those godforsaken titans-"

"I thought I had seen curiosity in your eyes." Her eyes twinkled. Levi removed her arm from around his shoulders and walked away as she rambled on about the various shows she was into. "Oh and there's always- Hey where are you going! I haven't even gotten to the most interesting one!" Levi kept his pace. "Someone has made one about us and what happened in the past!" The raven haired man stopped in his tracks and turned to face the woman.

"What do you mean?" He slowly walked back over to her.

"I'm being serious! They call it Attack on Titan or something like that. Eren and his sister are really into it." Hanji put her hands on her hips.

"So someone has taken our suffering and pain and made it into some form of entertainment for people?" Levi crossed his arms.

"It doesn't seem that fascinating when you put it like that shorty. Hey why don't we hang out after school and catch up a little more hm?" Hope was written all over the brunette woman's face.

"I wouldn't mind it." Erwin agreed.

"Tch fine." Levi walked to boys locker room to change.

((AN: sorry this one is short. I seem to have fallen ill in my free time, however I managed to get this written. Hopefully there will be more to come before my break ends. See y'all next chapter!))


	3. Chapter 3

As the day went on, Eren became drowsy. Lunch had already passed and all the food he ate seemed to have caught up with him, making him tired. It was his study hall period and learned fast that Levi too had that class along with Hanji and his sister. While the two girls sat next to him conversing about anime, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. However his peace didn't last long, well that is until Levi dropped his books onto the desk behind him, startling the poor boy. They were the only seniors in the class and just so happened to be the loudest.

"Oi Summer, you think you could keep it down a little?" Eren rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Yeah sure. Anyways-" her voice slowly drifted from his mind as he fell asleep. Levi rolled his eyes at the kid and opened up a notebook, writing down various things.

"Corporal? Where are we going? Where is everyone?" The turquoise eyed boy tilted his head in confusion as he followed closely behind his superior.

"Tch you talk too much brat. Just shut up and follow me." Levi continued walking, making a sudden turn down yet another hall.

Eren looked out a window noticing that even the horses weren't in their stables. Why was the HQ so empty? Did he and Heichou get excluded from an expedition? What was he thinking! Why would humanity's strongest get taken out of an expedition outside the walls? It would be foolish of Erwin to pull such a stunt. At least that's what the brunette kept telling himself. Finally they reached a flight of stairs that led to the ground floor of the base. They exited the worn castle and made their way to a well that was surrounded by what looked like Hanji, Petra, Aruo, Erd, and Gunther.

"Heichou? What's going on?" Eren looked at the five and wandered over to them.

"Oh, shorty didn't tell ya? We're doing some tests on your titan form today!" Hanji nearly squealed with anticipation. The boy paled.

"Eren? You look sick. Are you alright?" Petra frowned at him.

"Of course he looks sick. I would be too if Hanji were experimenting on me." Aruo walked over to the four, joining the conversation.

"Let's just get this over with. Eren get in the well. We don't wanna risk the casualties if you are to loose control." Levi stepped back along with the others just enough to be at a safe distance.

"Alright Eren go for it!" Hanji gave the signal. The chocolate haired boy bit into his hand, transforming into the very creature he sought to destroy. All of Squad Levi had their blades out and ready if they needed while Hanji slowly walked up to the titan. Eren let out roar after roar trying to free himself from the confines of the well. "Oi! Eren can you understand me? If so give me some kind of response!" Hanji yelled out to the titan. Eren kept thrashing his head about. Soon his eyes landed on the woman closest to him. He waited until she got closer and tried snapping at her.

"Hanji get back! He's not in control of his titan!" Said woman jumped out of the way and laughed.

"Someone's a little feisty today huh Eren?" The brunette woman walked back up to Eren and used her 3DMG to get atop his head."Hey hey calm down. No need to go biting off the heads of your comrades."

"Hanji-san be careful!" Petra got into position to attack if necessary.

"Tch, I think that's enough for today before someone or rather Hanji gets eaten." Levi circled to the back of Eren's head and cut him out of his titan. "Damn brat."

Eren raised his head from his desk and looked around. Summer was still going on to Hanji about some swimming anime while Levi was deep in a book. He glanced at the clock and found he'd only slept a few minutes. The boy sat up and found three pairs of eyes on him.

"Sleep well Eren? Sounded like you were having quite the dream there." Hanji teased.

"What do you mean?" Eren yawned.

"You were talking in your sleep again. Seems like you were having that dream again where you turn into that crazy monster." Summer shrugged.

"Yeah. It's so weird though. It all seems so real, but I know that it's just a dream." Eren scratched his head. Levi looked up from his book and listened intently to the conversation.

"Do you remember anything from these dreams of yours?" He questioned setting his book down. Eren blushed at the sound of his voice and silently gulped.

"Not really. I just know I always have this weird ability to turn into this giant creature most people fear." The brunette boy looked down.

"So you can't recall any of the people that are there?" Levi kept his voice void of any emotions.

"If I could I'd have said so." Eren's shoulders fell as he spoke.

"Hm, very well. If you ever do remember one of these dreams vividly, let Hanji, Erwin, or myself know." With that Levi returned to reading.

"Well then. Hey Hanji wanna hang after school?" Summer smiled.

"Sure as long as you don't mind grumpy pants and Erwin tagging along." Hanji grinned.

"Of course not!" Summer smiled even wider.

"Then it's settled. We'll all hang at your place after school." Eren groaned and hid his face in his arms.

Today was certainly going to last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the school day had come and Eren was still exhausted. Armin decided to walk home seeing it was nice enough out with Mikasa. They three parted ways and Eren walked up to his sister's car, noticing three extra figures. 'Oh yeah, Summer has friends coming over.' He sighed and opened one of the doors to the backseat finding Hanji and Erwin. Summer turned from the driver's seat to greet her brother.

"Finally! What took ya so long? Busy saying by to your little girlfriend?" She grinned and turned back around while Eren sat next to Hanji and shut the door.

"Shut up Summer. You know I was checking up on Armin to see if he needed a ride or not." The boy rolled his eyes and stared out the window. He watched trees, buildings, and various other things go by as they drove along, unaware that his crush was in the passenger seat.

"Hey Summer; what all did I say back in study hall when I was asleep?"

"Oh, hmm. You kept talking to someone you called Heichou. Sounded to me like you've been watching too much anime." Summer shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road.

"O-Oh. Anything else?" Eren continued watching things go by.

"Not really. I think you need to lay off it for a while though." She made a turn into their driveway.

"Anyways we're home." Erwin and Hanji looked at each other, knowing exactly what was going on. They, including Levi, knew most of the former cadets were having dreams similar to Eren's and were being haunted by their secret past. Very few seemed to have remembered, but even then, those who would have, never got their second chance at a better life.

Eren exited the vehicle and only just now noticed that Levi had been there the whole time. A small blush crossed his face as he entered the house, greeted by his parents. He returned the gesture and walked up to his room, throwing his bag across the room and to his desk. Looking around, he picked his remote and turned on the tv, watching the very thing that haunts his dreams.

_Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_ His phone vibrated, the opening theme to his favorite show as his ringtone.

"What Armin? Can't you just-"

"Not for this. First, is anyone around you?" Armin sounded a little on edged.

"No, I'm in my room. Seriously though, just come over." Eren laid back on his bed.

"Alright. Be there in a few." Armin hung up. Eren sighed and looked back at the tv, watching the episode where Anna, the female titan is going after Aaron through the Forrest of Giant Trees.

"Captain! Your orders!" Peta cried frantically.

"Captain!" The whole Special Operations squad kept calling to their captain.

"Cover your ears." Rivaille shot a smoke pellet into the air.

Knock knock

Eren groaned, getting up and opening the door. Armin entered his room with a book or two, sitting down on his bed and looking at the tv. "Eren, you'll never guess what I just found rummaging through my grandparents' basement! Books that go all the way back to our ancestors!"

"You mean that's what this is all about?" Eren looked bored.

"No! I've found old journals and books on things from a time no one's ever even known about! It's almost as if it's all been erased from history! Like this one!" The blonde boy held out a torn up notebook.

Eren grabbed it and looked through it. "Its not even in English."

"I know, that's why I scanned the pages and translated them. This woman named Ilse Langnar wrote about this creature similar to the ones in our dreams-"

"What's going on in here hm? What's that ya got there Eren?" Hanji bounced over to the boys and took the notebook from him. Her eyes widened at the name written on it and flipped through the pages. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in my grandparents' basement. Why?" Armin looked at her innocently.

"Is there more stuff like this in there?" He nodded. Levi too entered the room and picked up two of the journals, specifically ones that had his and Eren's names on them. He flipped through the pages and then looked at the blonde boy before him.

"Do you mind if I borrowed these two?" His eyes locked onto the blue orbs of the blonde's.

"N-Not at all!" Armin scooted back a little.

"Say, how many of you and your friends have been having weird dreams?" Erwin stood in the doorway with Summer.

"Why are you guys acting so weird around my brother and his friends all of a sudden? You used to not care and now that Levi comes things change?" Summer crossed her arms.

"Don't worry! It's all within good reasoning okay?" Hanji smiled.

"I know we have, Mikasa maybe, but I'm not sure about the others. It's kind of a touchy subject for us two so I'd imagine so for the others too." Armin tilted his head.

"Hmm. Do you remember anything from these dreams?" The blonde boy shook his head. "My apologies Summer if this all seems so weird to you, but it's very important we know these things." Erwin sighed.

Levi took a seat next to Eren and went through the journal with his name on it, going through his old entries. Eren looked at the raven haired man with curiosity and peeked over his shoulder at the book he was looking at. Surprisingly this was in English and he could read the perfect script with ease. 'Why are they so interested in these? I knew Hanji and Erwin liked history but I didn't think this much.'

"Oi, what do you think you're doing brat?" Levi kept his gaze on the journal.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry Corporal-" Eren quickly covered his mouth, his face beet red and contorted with fear and sheer horror. Their eyes all widened, even Levi's, and moved to look at the boy. "I'msosorryIdon'tevenknowwherethatcamefrom-"

The room was silent as no one knew what to say. Armin was the first to speak up. "I think I'm going to go back home now. Thanks Eren and do get those two journals back to me as soon as possible please. Bye guys." Armin collected the rest of his books and walked back to his house. Summer was next to speak.

"Uh hehe um. You guys wanna go get something to eat or drink? I'm feeling thirsty all of a sudden." She looked at Hanji who followed her out along with Erwin. Eren looked down at his lap, still blushing more than ever.

"Sorry about that hehe." He scratched the back of his head.

"Hmph, don't worry about it." Levi finally looked at the boy. "So you haven't the slightest clue about anything? Like the dreams, do they mean anything to you?" Eren shook his head. Levi hummed and looked back at the journal.

"Why are you asking me all of these things?" Eren kept looking at his lap.

"One day, you'll figure it out. For now, that's for me to know." Levi stood and closed the journal. "Also, your friend there is going to be very troublesome. I don't recommend reading any of those books or listening to what he has to say about that topic. It's for the best." He too left the room and joined his friends downstairs leaving Eren to think to himself.

"Levi wait!" Eren called after him and ran down the stairs.

"What is it brat?" The dark haired man turned around.

"You said to tell you if I ever remembered anything from my dreams... and I just did. It's about you." Levi froze. "I figured out one of the people in my dreams. It's you I'm always around in them. It's you who I keep calling Corporal or Heichou in my dreams. Levi, what's going on? I just met you, yet I've had all these dreams with you in them. What the fuck is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Levi wait! Don't go just yet!" Hanji pleaded.

"Shitty glasses let go of me!" Levi tried ripping his arm free from her grasp, but his efforts proved futile.

"Levi, come with me. We need to talk." Erwin walked out the door and stood waiting for the shorter man to follow him. "My apologies for all of this Summer; Hanji take her somewhere private and explain things to her please." All did as said and Erwin and Levi stood outside the front door. "You don't want Eren to remember the pain do you."

"I'd rather him be oblivious to what happened back then than to suffer and remember what I put him through." Levi crossed his arms.

"You afraid they'll get worse if you let him in again. If you were to be with him again."

"How did you-"

"You two weren't the quietest of people back then." The taller chuckled while Levi's face heated up. "However, I can tell the boy still has something for you. If he manages to remember everything, even you and him, what do you think will happen then? Would you continue to push him away?"

"You know fully well that I wouldn't let that happen... commander. I won't let him remember the pain of that day, even if it means staying out of his life." The raven haired man growled.

"That pain would be much worse to him Levi and you know that. Are you scared yourself of being torn from him again like that? You just don't want to face it." Erwin pointed out sternly.

"Shut up!" Levi tried to remain calm, but it was more difficult than normal.

"Levi, take a moment to think things through. I'm going back inside now and joining the others. Don't do anything stupid." Erwin walked back in and closed the door behind himself, leaving Levi to think. A sigh escaped the short man's lips as he sat out there for a moment more, thinking. Eventually he came to a decision and entered the house only to find a sleeping Eren with Mikasa by his side, stroking his hair in a motherly fashion. Summer was near by along with the others, watching as if we're about to die.

"What's going on?"

"During all the commotion he had a brief freak out and started bawling." Mikasa glared at the shorter man. "What did you tell him?" She growled.

"Nothing." Levi looked at his sleeping form. "I take it you remember everything that happened then, no?"

"We all do except him and Armin. We were trying to keep it a secret but things kept getting worse and I'm sure Armin is on the verge of breaking too." She returned her gaze to her adoptive brother. "He seems to be remembering more and more."

Levi hummed and sat down next to the boy, a smile crossing the brunette's features as he dreamed.

"Tch, shitty brat." Levi used his 3DMG to get closer to the boy who was starting to loose control of his Titan. "Eren I swear to god if you don't stop being so damn reckless I'll have to kill you next time." He cut him out of the nape of its neck, but not with out becoming a mess.

Grabbing a handkerchief, he wiped up the mess from his blades and picked up the passed out brunette. He walked over to Hanji and the covered wagon, setting Eren inside gently. The two climbed in to meet Mikasa's glare.

"Hanji-san, is he going to be alright?"

"Of course! We now know he can't transform that many times in a row though. Almost fused with the thing. But he should be up and about in no time!" Hanji smiled reassuringly. Levi looked down at Eren who was resting on his adoptive sister, almost pitying the poor kid. "Oi Shorty, you alright?" Hanji tilted her head.

"I'm fine." His face hardened. The last thing he need was that shitty four eyes on his back. But, truth be told, he wasn't fine. After losing his squad, he and Eren had gotten closer. He was the last of the original Squad Levi, therefore the boy meant a great deal to him, but he would never dare say it. It killed him inside when Reiner and Bertholt transformed into the colossal and armored titans and took off with him and Ymir. Yet he kept it all inside, not letting his emotions get the best of him.

On long, strenuous nights Eren would often end up comforting his corporal, but no one would ever speak of it. You could say that they had developed feelings for one another as the days went on, but neither spoke of it. Eventually it blossomed into a secret relationship that no one was to know about. Not even the commander was to know about this. They reached the cottage the new squad was residing in and took the slumbering titan-shifter up to one of the beds.

All of his friends gathered in the room and questioned them of his mental and physical status. Armin took a good look at his friend and then exited the room, getting a pretty good idea of what went down. Everyone left within minutes of getting their answers along with Hanji and Mikasa, leaving the two alone.

"Are they all gone?" Eren whispered, cracking open an eye.

"Yes Eren, it's just you and me." The shorter of the two chuckled. Eren sat up instantly and hugged Levi, taking him by surprise. "Hey don't be jumping up just yet; you're still healing."

"Pfff you worry too much." He smirked and pulled from the hug. Levi rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him to his lap, forcing him to straddle him. "I heard what all happened. I almost lost control again, didn't I?" The brunette looked down in shame.

"Correct, but we managed to get you out before you did and fused with the thing." Levi gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry Heichou..." He rested his forehead against Eren's.

"Tch, don't be. No one was hurt." Eren smiled and kissed Levi with a little more force this time. The raven haired man brought him closer and licked his lips, asking for entrance. Once he was granted access, Levi instantly began to explore his mouth. Eren groaned and pressed himself against the stoic man, moving his hands to roam around his torso.

"Levi, how long?" The brunette breathed out, attacking his neck with kisses.

"Eren, we can't. Hanji's bound to pop up at any moment." Levi pushed him back a little. Eren wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek.

"What if we were to make it quick?" A hopeful look was plastered on his face. "I know you want to." He teased, removing his cravat and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Levi sucked in a quick breath as Eren's fingers gingerly worked their way down his shirt.

"Knowing you it wouldn't be-"

"Corporal, is Eren's-" Mikasa stopped mid-sentence, shocked at the scene playing out before her. She stood there frozen and in able comprehend what was going on. "E-Eren?" The dark haired girl stepped back and out the door, saying nothing more to them.

"Fucking dammit I knew that would happen." Levi cursed under his breath.

"Eren? Eren! Wake up!" Mikasa shook his shoulder gently. He sat up and looked around at all the faces staring at him, noticing one was just as red as his.

"M-Mikasa? What's going on?" The brunette boy's face was beet red.

"You were talking in your sleep... again. Looks like someone had a dream about our little friend here." Summer pointed her thumb towards a tomato faced Levi, giggling. Eren's face turned even more red. He bid them farewells and quickly hid up in his room, now noticing a bulge in his pants.

"Eren? May we talk?" Levi knocked on his door. The taller boy quickly hid under some blankets, trying to hide his erection.

"U-Uh sure." Levi entered and sat down next to Eren.

"I take it you remembered something just now about me." He got a nod in response.

"I remember this dream vividly. And I feel like it wasn't just a dream, but like it actually happened." Levi sighed, keeping his face void of emotion. "That's what you're trying to hide from me, isn't it? That my dreams, everything really did happen and this is a new life for us. Right... Corporal?" Shock took over the dark haired man's features.

"Eren, you remember now don't you." A nod. "I'm sorry we all kept it from you. I-" He was taken aback by the sudden hug and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boy, returning it.

"I'm just glad to have you back Heichou. I've missed you so much." Eren nuzzled his neck.

"Me too Eren." Levi chuckled lightly until he found something was poking him. "Don't tell me you got aroused from just a hug."

"N-No! My dream." Eren trailed off with a nervous laugh. He heard a 'damn horny brat' muttered before he felt lips on his own.

AN: expect a little smut here soon ;) bye guys!


End file.
